


"Steve I'm horny"

by AviatorCraft



Category: Avengers, stony - Fandom
Genre: Horny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's horny but Steve... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Steve I'm horny"

LISTEN TO 1D NO CONTROL WHILE YOU READ IT MAKES IT ALOT BETTER!!! Just saying... No control... Waking up next to I'm a loaded gun. ROSE LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING!!!

 

It was a casual day in the Stark towers, Steve was sitting on the couch like usual reading his daily newspaper, drinking his coffee when Tony decided to come up from the shop and have some fun. Tony casually walks over and sits next to him flipping on the Tv, Steve glances up but doesn't give Tony a second thought and takes a sip of his coffee and suddenly there's pressure on his crotch, light pressure but just enough to make him groan and he looks at Tony who's still into the news. Steve trails down his arm till seeing one of Tony's hands on his crotch, gently palming him though his jeans and he growls out lightly "..Tony.. what are you doing?" Tony looks over. Eyes containing a mischievously glint and he answers in fake innocents "Yes Steve?" Steve shakes his head and slowly removes Tonys hand, trying to ignore the small growing hard on. He goes back to his newspaper and a minute later he feels fingers crawling up his leg reaching his thigh, slowly crawling onto his inner thigh. Palming him lightly and he growls "Tony. Seriously!" Tony whines and doesn't stop until Steve removes his hand, the hard on growing more and he glances at Tony, who has a obvious Boner. Tony answers that look with a whiney "Stevie I'm horny" Steve sighs quietly and lets Tony go back to palming him "Well I'm not." "Thats not true!" Tony whines and trails his fingers all over Steve's thighs and then gets up and walks away shaking his hips. Steve lets out a quiet growl and launches at Tony pinning him against the wall and roughly kisses his neck. "Horny huh?" Tony mewls and nods "Good." With that shirts go flying leaving both men in their jeans. Steve grabs Tony's wrists and pins them on the wall above his head in one hand and with his other hand he slowly trails down Tony's stomach ignoring the whining and whimpering of the squirming man. He finally reaches the area where Tony needs him the most and slowly unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down. Then looks up at Tony who whines needly "Steve...fuck... please..... hurry up..." Steve smirks and stops and kisses his neck, biting and sucking, making Tony whimper and squirm more. "...Steve.....please...... Please...." Steve looks at Tony and takes mercy and shoves his boxers off along with Tony's and pushes Tony onto the floor grabbing his hips, pulling him into place, lining his cock up with Tonys tight hole. Tony whimpers out "...wait.. Steve... Lube..." Steve "Nah. Your too horny to wait" And with that he shoves himself in all at once making Tony cry out in pain and pleasure. "See you like it rough" Without waiting for Tony to adjust he starts moving, Tony whimpering in pain and it slowly turns to pleasure "Steve.. faster.... please..." Steve picks up speed a tiny bit and tenses as his climax rushes over him, releasing in Tony who releases after him and pulls out carefully watching his cum seep out of Tony's ass in amazement like every time mumbling "Beautiful" Tony shifts slightly and looks at him smiling slightly, through the slight pain and exhaustion. "Lets get you cleaned up Tony." With that Steve picks Tony up bridal style and walks to the bathroom running him a bath.


End file.
